


Sleep On The Floor

by Tahii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahii/pseuds/Tahii
Summary: Uma breve história sobre Rose Weasley, James Sirius Potter e uma estrada qualquer da Inglaterra.
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Rose Weasley





	Sleep On The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Essa one faz parte de uma coletânea de histórias jayrose chamada Falling, postada originalmente no nyah!fanfiction junto com demais autoras como um presente de aniversário para nossa querida amiga @MissA ♥

**11:04 AM** | _Londres_

James olhava janela afora enquanto segurava o celular na orelha; o coração batia conforme os toques da chamada e uma estranha sensação tomava conta de seu corpo como se fosse o vento que balançava as árvores naquela estranha manhã de outono. Ao perceber que havia sido atendido, apressou-se em dizer:

— _Rose?_

— _Oi_ — ela bocejou, provavelmente coçando os olhos. 

— O que está fazendo?

— _Adiantando algumas coisas do trabalho. Por quê?_

— Numa escala de importância…

— _Pode falar, James_ — ambos sorriram. Não precisava de muito para ele conseguir vê-la passando a mão pelo cabelo curto, arrumando-o por detrás da orelha. — _Já está começando a surtar?_

— Eu tive uma ideia.

— _Ideia?_

— Vontade.

— _Hm, isso soa pior do que uma ideia_. _Mas, fale._

— Quero viajar — ela riu do outro lado da linha. 

— _É o que você vai fazer depois de amanhã. Não acredito que está mais ansioso com a viagem do que-_

— Com você — completou, cortando-a. — Quero viajar com você. 

— _Um dia antes do seu casamento?_

— É. 

— _Não acredito que você já está bêbado onze horas da manhã, James Potter! Você não pode beber porque você não pode estar de ressaca am-_

— Estou sóbrio, e daqui meia hora passo na sua casa te pegar. 

— _Está falando sério?_

— Muito sério. 

— _Quão sério?_

— Escova de dente, uma troca de roupa e chinelos. Meia hora. 

— _James, mas-_

— Rose — enfiando a mão nos bolsos da calça jeans surrada, fechou os olhos —, deixa um bilhete avisando que você vai dormir na casa de uma amiga ou algo do tipo. Talvez voltemos amanhã cedo. 

— _Temos que voltar amanhã cedo. Ou melhor, você tem que voltar. Para onde quer ir afinal?_

— Tchau, Rose. 

Após clicar no botão vermelho, James subiu num banquinho para alcançar as últimas portas de seu guarda-roupa, no alto. Pegou uma mala esverdeada que usava quando seus tios inventavam de acampar durante as férias de verão — há vários anos atrás. 

Guardou nela tudo o que achou relevante: um short de dormir, sua blusa cinza favorita, escova de dentes, desodorante e o carregador do celular. Escreveu um bilhete em letras garranchadas para grudar na geladeira: “ _Vou dar uma volta, não me esperem_ ”. Deu dois toques na porta de sua irmã mais nova. 

— Lily, 'tô saindo. Qualquer coisa olha a geladeira.

— Tá bom — ela escrevia freneticamente no notebook, e havia uma grande probabilidade dela sequer ter lhe ouvido. 

Desceu as escadas com pressa, pegou a chave da caminhonete, deixou a mochila no banco de trás e seguiu para a casa de Rose a algumas ruas dali com um sorriso estampando seu rosto desanimado. Fazia algum tempo que não tomava uma atitude meio fora do padrão ou, em outras palavras, que deixava sua mãe preocupada. Tudo estava muito certo, _estranhamente_ certo; exceto pela constante angústia que tomava seu peito e o ar de seus pulmões. 

James sentiu o coração trepidar quando virou o quarteirão e enxergou a figura de uma garota ruiva vestindo uma camiseta larga azul, short jeans e chinelos vermelhos, o cabelo curto metade preso e óculos redondos erguidos na cabeça. Deu uma buzinada curta antes de parar o carro. Ela abriu a porta, pôs suas coisas no banco de trás e apertou o botão para ligar o rádio.

— Para onde vamos? — perguntou, o braço apoiado no banco do motorista. James olhou os retrovisores antes de continuar com o carro. 

— Não sei exatamente. 

— Como você pode escolher um caminho se não sabe o destino? 

— Já ouviu alguma coisa sobre seguir o coração? 

— Não é uma boa ideia, pelo menos não se você depende de gasolina. Além de que — Rose abaixou os óculos, suspirando — coração não é algo que sai correndo por aí para você ter que seguir ele.

— Tudo bem. Vamos ouvir o coração, que tal?

— Seu coração fala? 

— Mais do que a própria boca. 

**01:13 PM** | _Alguma estrada da Inglaterra_

— … Não é como se as coisas estivessem boas ou ruins, elas apenas estão. E não acho que isso seja um problema, essa constância.

— O nome disso é tédio — James retrucou, apoiando o cotovelo na beirada do vidro fechado. — Lógico que é um problema. 

— Estamos numa estrada, nada está acontecendo, mas isso não significa que vai ficar assim para sempre. Precisamos de um momento tranquilo. 

— Só se soubermos o que vai acontecer depois. 

— Como pode dizer isso se nem sabe para onde está dirigindo, garoto? — Rose riu, enfiando a mão no pacote de salgadinho. — Sua ansiedade deveria te dar, pelo menos, uma localização geográfica. 

— Sei que algo emocionante vai acontecer e é o suficiente — ele virou o rosto para ela, sorrindo de canto. — Na verdade, tenho certeza. E estamos indo para Bournemouth. 

— Bournemouth? — repetiu, assentindo. — Gosto de lá.

— Eu sei. 

— E que horas vamos voltar? — James cantarolou a música do rádio, já que não sabia a resposta. — Sua mãe não gosta que você pegue estrada a noite. 

— Ela não gosta de várias coisas e isso não é lá uma novidade — disse baixinho, logo mais sentindo os raios da represália silenciosa da garota. — Não podemos seguir em frente no momento tranquilo sem saber detalhes futuros? Não era disso que estava tagarelando até agora?

— Algumas coisas precisamos saber. 

— Algumas coisas _simplesmente_ sabemos, Rose — ele a fitou pelo canto do olho, dedilhando o volante conforme via a insatisfação daquele amontoado de sardas. 

**03:09 PM** | _Bournemouth_

— Tomara que meu chinelo não quebre — Rose andava de um lado para o outro, encarando os próprios pés enquanto James abastecia o carro. — É pedir muito?

— Visto que ele está em estado de calamidade, sim. Normalmente as providências devem ser tomadas antes que a catástrofe aconteça.

A Wesley parou de andar imediatamente. Estreitou os olhos em direção ao rapaz, curiosa; parecia que seu rosto havia sido iluminado por um súbito insight. 

— _Você_ está tomando uma providência antes que a catástrofe aconteça — apontou o dedo para ele, andando em sua direção para tocar-lhe o peito. — Por ansiedade, medo, ou seja lá o que esteja passando aí dentro. 

— Por que você nunca conclui nada direito? 

— Não sou boa em términos, diferente de você. 

— O que quer ouvir, afinal? — perguntou, fechando a tampa do combustível. Deu meia volta para colocar a mangueira no lugar. — Que estou fugindo do meu casamento por medo?

— Se for a verdade. 

— Não vai se convencer se eu disser outra coisa. 

— Claro, porque você já se entregou.

Ela parecia convicta de suas palavras. Rose realmente era cabeça dura, demorava para ser vencida; James sabia disso muito bem. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto pegava a carteira de dentro do bolso da calça para ir pagar. 

— E por que _você_ ainda não? 

**06:35 PM** | _Praia de Bournemouth_

A areia da praia já estava toda desenhada, graças à Rose, que havia achado um graveto e pensou ser uma boa oportunidade para expor suas habilidades de desenhista. O sol já estava começando a se pôr, o oceano ficava escuro e as luzes do píer se acendiam. 

James estava sentado no chão, distante de onde as ondas se quebravam. Rose ainda perambulava por perto dele. Ele só foi capaz de tirar os olhos do céu quando sentiu um sol ao lado. 

— Talvez chegou a hora da nossa conversa séria — a voz dela o fez suspirar. Trocaram um olhar demorado. — O que está pensando?

— Não acho que eu deva me casar. 

— E não pensou nisso antes?

— Pensei — ele deitou sobre a areia, pondo os braços por cima da cabeça. — Eu deveria casar para… Seguir a vida ou qualquer bobeira do tipo. Sabe que minha mãe gosta da Megan. 

— Você gosta?

— É claro que sim, mas não para casar. Não sei se nasci para isso. 

— Para se envolver com alguém?

— Para seguir mandamentos. 

— É — Rose balançou a cabeça, estendendo a mão sobre a barriga do rapaz. — E o que vai fazer agora? Desaparecer do mapa?

— É uma boa ideia?

— Não. 

— Então talvez seja o que eu vou fazer — suspirou pesarosamente. Rose riu. — Voltar, cancelar tudo, ouvir um sermão ou dez sobre responsabilidade afetiva e depois cair na estrada. Sem GPS. 

— Para sempre? Ou por um tempo?

— Depende. 

— De quê?

— Você vai ficar em Londres ou vai comigo? 

— O que você quer?

James pensou se já não estava tão óbvio tudo aquilo. Sentou-se novamente, atento aos olhos verdes brilhantes que lhe encaravam esperando uma resposta. Não pensou duas vezes — porque não era lá do seu feitio — para segurar o rosto cheio de sardas com uma das mãos; fez com que seus narizes se tocassem carinhosamente antes de lhe beijar. 

_Jesus Christ can’t save me tonight. Put on your dress, yes, wear something nice. Decide on me, yea, decide on us..._

**08:31 PM** | _Fish and Chips Bar_

— E o que fazemos agora? — Rose perguntou, mordendo metade de uma das últimas batatas fritas. 

James podia sentir o olhar carregado de julgamento, disfarçado por tom mais ou menos despreocupado numa pergunta corriqueira qualquer. Era de praxe que as pessoas ao seu redor não pudessem mapear seus próximos passos, e ele mesmo reconhecia que verdadeiramente saber o que queria chegava a ser quase um mau presságio. 

Ele lambeu os dedos cheios de sal, fingindo não saber a resposta; gostava de ver Rose testar os próprios limites. 

— James — ele arqueou a sobrancelha, limpou as mãos num guardanapo de papel, endireitou a postura no banco vermelho. 

— Na entrada da cidade tem um hotel. Vamos para lá, a não ser que você queira dormir na caminhonete. 

— Posso perguntar uma coisa? 

— Pode. 

— Você planejou isso? 

— Defina _isso_ — Rose pendeu a cabeça, com um sorriso permeando seus lábios. James conseguia ver as pupilas dilatadas mesmo sob a iluminação ruim daquele estabelecimento duvidoso perto do pier.

— Essa _fuga_. 

— Hm — riu, cruzando os pés por debaixo da mesa. — Acho que se fosse um plano estaríamos em outro continente agora, não correndo o risco de sofrer intoxicação alimentar. Então, não.

— E o que você sentiu? 

— Quando?

— Hoje de manhã.

— Medo — passou o guardanapo nas beiradas da boca, amassando-o em seguida. 

— De errar? 

— De não tentar acertar. 

— É a mesma coisa — ela relaxou os ombros, bebericando a latinha de coca-cola. James riu.

— Definitivamente não é a mesma coisa — Rose revirou os olhos, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa. — Medo de errar seria em relação ao casamento. Medo de não tentar acertar é… Me conformar e não ir atrás das minhas _convicções_. 

— Não tem medo de casar então? 

— Claro que tenho, é aterrorizante. 

— E por que entrou nessa? 

— Porque me convenci de que não seria possível passar a minha vida com você, e que eu precisava seguir em frente. Eu segui e achei a mulher perfeita para a minha vida.

— Isso não explica você estar fugindo dela.

— Não combino com perfeição. Acho que dá para perceber. 

**11:19 PM** | _Traveler’s Hotel_

— Pode ir primeiro — deitada na cama, Rose mexia no celular; as pernas balançavam no ar e ela parecia concentrada. 

James procurou o short de dormir na mochila e começou a despir-se enquanto ia para o banheiro. Com a porta aberta, podia ver a ruiva através do reflexo do espelho; sorriu, largando as roupas sujas no canto do batente. Ligou o chuveiro na opção mais quente, ouviu a risada dela duas ou três vezes, sentiu-se ligeiramente sem ar ao dar-se conta do que estava fazendo ali.

Enrolou a toalha no quadril, desembaraçou os fios que batiam logo abaixo da orelha. Estava terminando de escovar os dentes quando Rose suspirou alto enquanto cambaleava em sua direção. 

— Albus me mandou quinze mil mensagens — prendeu os cabelos num coque. — Como ele sabe que você está comigo? 

— Eu não estou com você. Você que está comigo — James deu um peteleco na testa dela, pegou o short e saiu do cubículo cheio de vapor. 

— Ele disse que o Teddy está louco atrás de você.

— Ele e a minha mãe podem fundar um clube juntos — revirou os olhos, deixando a toalha cair no chão. — E, antes que pergunte, eu falei para ele que não queria a tal despedida de solteiro. Se ele não me ouviu, paciência.

— James…

— Hum? — murmurou erguendo o short. 

— Sua bunda é muito redondinha.

Ele gargalhou, jogando-se na cama. Ao olhar para a entrada do banheiro, Rose já não estava mais lá; o barulho do chuveiro voltou a preencher o ambiente. Pegou o próprio celular, que estava no modo noturno, para ver as prováveis mensagens. 

**Albus chatão:** mamãe tá me enlouquecendo _(7:03pm)_

 **Albus chatão:** pq vc faz essas coisas? _(7:34pm)_

 **Albus chatão:** isso é uma fuga ou uma folga? ainda

tenho que alugar terno? _(9:29pm)_

 **Albus chatão:** vou ligar pra Rose _(9:56pm)_

 **Albus chatão:** meu deus James!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _(10:39pm)_

**Teddy:** onde você se enfiou, viado?? já te liguei

e você não atende essa porra _(7:46pm)_

 **Teddy:** eu sei q vc deve estar pirando mas 

vamos tomar uma com os caras hoje é

sua última noite carai _(8:13pm)_

**2 ligações perdidas de Pai**

**9 ligações perdidas de Mãe**

**13 ligações perdidas de Teddy**

James mandou um emoji com a língua de fora para o irmão, não respondeu Teddy e abriu a conversa de Gina no WhatsApp. 

Oi, mãe _(11:47pm)_

Você viu o bilhete na geladeira? Eu

vou dormir fora hoje, amanhã a 

gente conversa. Tá tudo bem 

e a Rose tá comigo _(11:47pm)_

Bjssss _(11:47pm)_

**01:02 AM** | _Traveler’s Hotel_

— Tudo isso é lindo, James, mas não é real.

Ela disse, tocando o canto dos lábios dele com o polegar. Dedilhou toda a boca, o maxilar, as olheiras do rosto cansado com as pontas dos dedos antes de ouví-lo rir baixinho e sentir o carinho das mãos pesadas em suas pernas. James encostou a cabeça na parede sem desviar dos olhos verdes brilhantes. Rose estava há alguns minutos sentada em seu colo, com as pernas enlaçadas em seu tronco, fazendo um interrogatório sobre as motivações do rapaz — ou talvez tentando achar através das palavras dele uma boa razão que lhe desconvencesse daquela _loucura_.

— _Rosie_ — sussurrou, avançando a mão pela lateral de seu quadril por debaixo do short de pijama —, você é o meu sonho mais vívido. 

Sorrindo, ela se inclinou para beijá-lo. James esperava, de alguma forma, que aquela não fosse uma despedida, nem mesmo um até logo. Já fazia um tempo que havia desaprendido a viver sem aquela mulher, e não conseguia entender como fora tão estúpido em seguir um outro caminho, oposto não apenas à Rose, mas também a si mesmo. Nunca havia feito nada por convenção social, por expectativas de outrem; nunca havia se iludido tão friamente como daquela vez. 

Enquanto a beijava, não se permitiu pensar em como resolveria o dia de amanhã (ele nunca foi a sua maior preocupação, de qualquer forma). 

**05:45 AM** | _Traveler’s Hotel_

Olhando para teto, James acariciava as costas nuas de Rose, que dormia profundamente. Ele não tinha conseguido pregar o olho por conta de um estranho bolo indigesto que lhe incomodava; queria se convencer que fora o peixe daquele bar esquisito, mas o gosto que lhe subia à garganta era o de um futuro errático. 

Tentava respirar fundo, controlar as batidas descompassadas de seu coração, e mordiscava os lábios conforme falhava miseravelmente. Seu corpo estava rendido demais para tomar qualquer atitude contrária ao que sentia por Rose, e um pouco viciado a se torturar por ter aberto mão dela por todos aqueles anos.

— James — disse para si mesmo, fitando a escuridão do quarto —, você sabe que não pode fazer isso. Não se engane por mais um dia. 

**07:20 AM** | _Londres_

O ar faltou aos pulmões de James nos instantes que precederam seu despertar. Ele abriu os olhos assustado, incomodando-se com a iluminação intensa bem em sua direção. A frustração lhe pegou em cheio ao perceber que estava na casa de seus pais, deitado no tapete do próprio quarto, e não num hotel em Bournemouth. Suspirou desanimado, passando a mão pelo rosto enquanto sentava-se. 

Encostou a cabeça no colchão da cama, xingando-se mentalmente por ter bebido tanto com Teddy na noite anterior. Conseguia lembrar de um bar, cervejas amanteigadas, batatas fritas, Gina reclamando da hora, Rose sentada em seu colo, Albus lhe ajudando a subir as escadas. “ _Você sabe que não pode fazer isso. Não se engane por mais um dia_ ”, ele escutava a própria voz ecoando em seus ouvidos. 

— Droga.

Demorou alguns minutos para que James pudesse acordar de verdade, até mesmo porque sua vontade seria permanecer naquele sonho para sempre, embora ainda pudesse sentir todos os seus efeitos colaterais — o que incluía uma estranha ânsia de vômito pela possibilidade de se casar com sua ex-namorada da época do colegial. 

Esticou o braço para pegar o celular em cima do criado-mudo e discou o número que tinha decorado. Seu coração batia conforme os toques da chamada, uma certa claustrofobia tomando conta de seu corpo como se fosse lhe tirar o resto do ar que mantinha em seus pulmões. Ao perceber que havia sido atendido, apressou-se em dizer:

— _Rose?_

— _Oi_ — ela bocejou, provavelmente coçando os olhos. 

— O que está fazendo?

— _Acordando._

— Tá, eu ligo dep-

— _Pode falar, James_ — ele sorriu aliviado, conseguindo vê-la se aninhar nos travesseiros da cama. 

— Eu tive um sonho muito louco e veio uma ideia na minha cabeça. 

— _Ideia?_

— Vontade.

— _Hm, isso soa pior do que uma ideia_. _Mas, fale._

— Quero casar — ela riu do outro lado da linha. 

— _É, você ainda deve estar dormin-_

— Com você — completou, cortando-a. — Quero me casar com você.

_If the sun don’t shine on me today_ _and if the subways flood and bridges break._ _Will you lay yourself down and dig your grave?_

_Or will you rail against your dying day?_


End file.
